Words of Clan Mother Ahnissi, Pt. 1
Locations * , Greenshade Contents Ahnissi tells you. You are no longer a mewing kitten and you have learned to keep secrets from Ahnissi, and so Ahnissi tells you. In the beginning there were two littermates, Ahnurr and Fadomai. After many phases, Fadomai said to Ahnurr, "Let us wed and make children to share our happiness." And they gave birth to Alkosh, the First Cat. And Ahnurr said, "Alkosh, we give you Time, for what is as fast or as slow as a cat?" And they gave birth to Khenarthi, the Winds. "Khenarthi, to you we give the sky, for what can fly higher than the wind?" And they gave birth to Magrus, the Cat's Eye. "Magrus, to you we give the sun, for what is brighter than the eye of a cat?" And they gave birth to Mara, the Mother Cat. "Mara, you are love, for what is more loving than a mother?" And they gave birth to S'rendarr, the Runt. "S'rendarr, we give you mercy, for how does a runt survive, except by mercy?" And many phases passed and Ahnurr and Fadomai were happy. And Ahnurr said, "We should have more children to share our happiness." And Fadomai agreed. And she gave birth to Hermorah. And she gave birth to Hircine. And she gave birth to Merrunz and Mafala and Sangiin and Sheggorath and many others. And Fadomai said: "Hermorah, you are the Tides, for who can say whether the moons predict the tides or the tides predict the moons?" "Hircine, you are the Hungry Cat, for what hunts better than a cat with an empty belly?" "Merrunz, you are the Ja'Khajiit, for what is more destructive than a kitten?" "Mafala, you are the Clan Mother, for what is more secretive than the ways of the Clan Mothers?" "Sangiin, you are the Blood Cat, for who can control the urges of blood?" "Sheggorath, you are the Skooma Cat, for what is crazier than a cat on skooma?" And Ahnurr said, "Two litters is enough, for too many children will steal our happiness." But Khenarthi went to Fadomai and said, "Fadomai-mother, Khenarthi grows lonely so high above the world where not even my brother Alkosh can fly." Fadomai took pity on her and tricked Ahnurr to make her pregnant again. And Fadomai gave birth to the Moons and their Motions. And she gave birth to Nirni, the majestic sands and lush forests. And she gave birth to Azurah, the dusk and the dawn. And from the beginning, Nirni and Azurah fought for their mother's favor. Ahnurr caught Fadomai while she was still birthing, and he was angry. Ahnurr struck Fadomai and she fled to birth the last of her litter far away in the Great Darkness. Fadomai's children heard what had happened, and they all came to be with her and protect her from Ahnurr's anger. And Fadomai gave birth to Lorkhaj, the last of her litter, in the Great Darkness. And the Heart of Lorkhaj was filled with the Great Darkness. And when he was born, the Great Darkness knew its name and it was Namiira. Trivia *The original book has a typo on the paragraph starting with "Merrunz" in which the word "an" is used instead of "a," but the typo is not present in this version. Appearances * Category:Online: Greenshade Books Category:Online: Greenshade Lore